When displaying a recorded video (e.g., video of a sporting event, academic lecture, or news story), it is often desirable to supplement the video with related text, images, audio, and/or other video. For example, it may be desirable to supplement a recorded video of a professor's lecture with presentation slides including related text, images, or video, such that the lecture video and presentation slides are displayed simultaneously in separate sub-regions of an overall display. However, creating a final video product containing the original recorded video and supplemental material may be a time-consuming and expensive process. Oftentimes, costly video editing hardware and software is used to splice together the original recorded video and the supplemental material to provide the final product, and generation of that final product using the video editing hardware and software may require many hours of work by one or more video editing personnel.